1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to battery systems and methods for use in powering electronic devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to battery systems and methods for monitoring and/or controlling a state of the battery systems and/or electronic devices powered by the battery systems.
2. Related Art
Batteries are devices for chemically storing electric power and have long been used to power electronic devices. These devices have been especially useful in applications where the electronic devices are intended to be used independent of fixed power supplies. For example, portable devices often are powered by batteries.
One type of battery is considered non-rechargeable. These batteries are often referred to in the art as dry cell batteries. A “dry cell” battery essentially includes a metal electrode or graphite rod (elemental carbon) surrounded by a moist electrolyte paste enclosed in a metal cylinder. In the most common type of dry cell battery, the cathode is composed of a form of elemental carbon called graphite, which serves as a solid support for the reduction half-reaction. In an acidic dry cell, the reduction reaction occurs within the moist paste comprised of ammonium chloride (NHCI4) and manganese dioxide (Mn02). A thin zinc cylinder serves as the anode and it undergoes oxidation. This dry cell “couple” produces about 1.5 volts. These “dry cells” can also be linked in series to boost the voltage produced. In the alkaline version or “alkaline battery,” the ammonium chloride is replaced by KOH or NaOH. Other types of dry cell batteries are the silver battery in which silver metal serves as an inert cathode to support the reduction of silver oxide (Ag20) and the oxidation of zinc (anode) in a basic medium. The type of battery commonly used for calculators is the mercury cell. In this type of battery, HgO serves as the oxidizing agent (cathode) in a basic medium, while zinc metal serves as the anode.
Another type of battery is the rechargeable battery. Some of the basic types of rechargeable batteries include nickel cadmium, nickel metal hydride, and lithium ion.
A lithium-ion battery is a high-energy density battery. It uses lithium metallic oxide in its positive electrode, or cathode, and carbon material in its negative electrode, or anode. Lithium ions inside the battery transfer between the positive electrode and the negative electrode during charge or discharge.
Remotely monitoring or controlling electronic devices operated by such batteries generally requires additional equipment that is expensive (e.g., WiFi, routers, IP-based devices, etc.) and/or complicated to configure (e.g., setting passwords, configuring IP devices, etc.).